Memory buffers may be used to store intermediate values along a processing pipeline. For example, high dynamic range (HDR) images may be written to memory at various stages within an image processing pipeline. In particular, images may be written to memory several times during block-based processing within the encoding process.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.